Ketika Kyuhyun Sakit
by lee mina
Summary: Fanfict pertama yang Mina buat tapi publishnya baru sekarang... rentang waktunya pada saat tahun 2008 awal mula debut SJ-M saat kondisi Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya pulih dari kecelakaannya di tahun 2007... last Chapter
1. Chapter 1

**Ketika Kyuhyunie sakit!**

.

**Pairing :: ZhouKyu**

**Cast :: Kyuhyun (Kui Xian), Zhou Mi, All SJ-M member (7 orang) **

**Genre :: Romance / Family **

**Rate :: aman….**

**Warning :: ini SJ-M dengan formasi 7 orang yang jaman dulu itu loh… dan rentang waktu untuk fict ini adalah akhir tahun 2008 saat awal-awal promosi SJ-M… fict ini mengandung SLASH jadi yang gak suka YAOI jangan paksakan untuk membaca fict ini…**

**Disclimer :: All member yang saya sebut di sini punya dirinya masing-masing, couplenya (entah siapapun pairingny), orang tuanya, keluarganya san semua ELF di seluruh dunia .**

.

.

Suasana dorm Suju-M masih sangat sepi. Tak terlihat seorang memberpun yang telah meninggalkan kamar mereka masing-masing. Entah mereka masih tidur atau sudah bangun tapi masih memilih mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

Zhou Mi yang baru selesai mandi, terlihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat sangat segar dan dari tetesan air yang masih menetes dari helaian rambutnya, tertegun melihat pemandangan yang menyambutnya di kamar. Kyuhyun yang sudah susah payah dibangunkannya, kembali terlelap di ranjangnya. Dihembuskannya nafasnya sedikit kesal. Pasti tadi malam kekasihnya ini bermain sampai lupa waktu lagi. "Kebiasaan deh!" gerutunya dalam hati

Dihampirinya ranjang Kyuhyun dan ditepuknya pipi Kyuhyun dengan pelan. Setelah mencoba beberapa kali, barulah Kyuhyun mulai membuka matanya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali untuk memfokuskan pandangannya yang bagi Zhou Mi terlihat sangat menggoda. Dengan penuh rasa sayang dikecupnya pelan dahi Kyuhyun.

"Ayo bangun Kui Xian! Jangan sampai kita terlambat ke acara Show hari ini."

"Aku masih ngantuk Mimi! Lima menit lagi ya?" Kyuhyun mencoba menarik selimutnya lagi.

"Tidak boleh! Bangunlah! Sebentar lagi yang lain juga akan siap. Apa Kui Xian mau ditinggal?" Zhou Mi masih dengan sabar membangunkan kekasihnya itu. Dibelainya rambut hitam milik Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo… Aku bangun!" Kyuhyun menyingkap selimut yang menyelubunginya. Dengan langkah yang masih sempoyongan dia membuka almari untuk mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

Zhou Mi tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasihnya itu. Hampir tiap pagi dia harus menghabiskan waktunya untuk membangunkan Kyuhyun, tapi dia tak mengeluh. Ada sesuatu yang terasa sangat menyenangkan tiap dia membangunkan namja itu. Melihat wajah polosnya saat tidur adalah hiburan tersendiri untuknya, dan melihat senyumnya tiap kali melihat Zhou Mi membangunkannya adalah sumber energinya.

.

.

Semua member minus Zhou Mi sudah selesai bersiap-siap untuk melaksanakan jadwal hari ini. Hangeng sedang sibuk berbicara dengan sang manager. Siwon ikut mendengarkan di sampingnya. Trio cute (Ryeowook, Donghei, dan Henry) sedang terlibat percakapan seru tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan saat show nanti. Sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk diam sendirian di sofa.

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka ketika Zhou Mi keluar dari kamarnya. Dia menyunggingkan senyum permintaan maaf karena sudah membuat yang lain menunggu. Tapi perhatiannya langsung teralih pada Kyuhyun yang masih duduk diam di sofa. Perasaannya mengatakan ada yang aneh pada Kyuhyun. Tak biasanya dia hanya duduk diam seperti itu.

Didekatinya Kyuhyun. Terlihat wajah putih Kyuhyun yang sekarang tak lagi putih tapi lebih cenderung pucat. Dan tak hanya wajahnya yang pucat, tapi bibirnya juga sudah pucat. Digenggamnya tangan Kyuhyun untuk meminta perhatian Kyuhyun.

"Kui Xian, gwechana?" tanya Zhou Mi dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

Kyuhyun memandang Zhou Mi dan mengangguk lemah.

"Ne... Aku baik-baik saja Mimi-ge."

Zhou Mi yang melihat keadaan Kyuhyun tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun. Diangkatnya dagu Kyuhyun dengan menggunakan jemarinya. Dipaksanya Kyuhyun untuk memandang matanya.

"Kui Xian, tatap mataku. Katakan ada apa?"

"Tak ada apa-apa Mimi-ge. Aku hanya merasa agak pusing."

"Bagaimana bisa tak apa-apa? Mukamu pucat sekali Kui Xian!"

"Aku benar-benar tak apa-apa Mimi. Aku lupa kalau obatku sudah habis dan aku belum ke rumah sakit untuk membeli obat baru lagi."

"Aish… kamu ceroboh sekali Kui Xian." Zhou Mi terdiam sejenak "Maaf. Aku juga salah. Kenapa aku bisa tak tahu kalau obatmu sudah habis?"

"Sudahlah Mimi. Ayo berangkat. Yang lain sudah berangkat loh!"

Zhou Mi memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai beranjak. Kyuhyun memandang Zhou Mi dengan pandangan penuh tanya yang diartikan oleh Zhou Mi dengan "ada-apa-lagi?".

"Berjanjilah padaku Kui Xian. Kamu akan bicara jika kamu merasa semakin tak enak badan."

"Aku berjanji Mi. Dan bisakah rahasiakan ini pada hyungdeul yang lain?"

Zhou Mi melihat kesungguhan di mata akhirnya mengangguk. Diputuskannya untuk memantau dulu keadaan Kyuhyun. Dia baru akan mengambil tindakan jika Kyuhyun sudah mulai terlihat kepayahan.

.

.

Kyuhyun benar-benar menepati janjinya pada Zhou Mi. Dia bisa mengikuti hampir semua kesibukan SJ-M hari itu. Hanya tinggal satu acara lagi yang harus mereka hadiri. Tapi sepertinya batas ketahanan tubuh Kyuhyun sudah hampir mencapai batas kemampuannya. Di mobil yang membawa mereka menuju ke acara selanjutnya Kyuhyun menarik Zhou Mi untuk duduk di belakang. Tak ada yang berkomentar melihatnya. Yang lain hanya berpikir kalau Kyuhyun sedang ingin bermanja-manja pada Zhou Mi.

Di belakang Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya di kursi yang memang muat untuk 4 orang itu. Dia merasa tubuhnya sangat lemas, kepalanya pusing sekali dan nafasnya agak tersengal-sengal. Zhou Mi melihat Kyuhyun yang langsung menjatuhkan kepalanya di kursi langsung menyadari kalau keadaan Kyuhyun memburuk.

Didekatkannya tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun. Tanpa kata-kata diangkatnya kepala kekasihnya itu ke atas pangkuannya. Benar saja, dia merasa suhu tubuh Kyuhyun juga sudah naik.

"Kui Xian, kita pulang saja ya?" ujarnya pelan agar tak ada member yang mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. Dia masih ingat dengan janjinya pada Kyuhyun untuk menjaga rahasia tentang kesehatan kekasihnya yang memburuk.

"Ani… Kalau kta pulang sekarang sama saja dengan mengatakan pada hyungdeul kalau aku tidak sehat." Kyuhyun merubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi berbaring di pangkuan Zhou Mi agar lebih mudah berbicara dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Tapi kondisimu semakin memburuk kan Kui Xian! Suhu tubuhmu pun juga sudah tidak normal!"

"Aku tak apa-apa. Acara selanjutnya masih sekitar 2 jam lagi. Aku bisa tidur sebentar sampai acaranya mulai. Kalau hyungdeul bertanya bilang saja kalau semalam aku kelamaan main game!"

Zhou Mi tak mengiyakan kata-kata Kyuhyun. Dia tahu kondisi Khuyun sudah sangat mengkhawatirkan. Dia sendiri merasa begitu bodoh. Dia tahu kesehatan Kyuhyun belum pulih sepenuhnya dari kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya bulan April lalu, tapi kenapa dia sampai membiarkan kekasihnya ini ikut aktivitas yang gila-gilaan padahal obatnya sudah habis? Dan bagaimana bisa dia tak tahu kalau obatnya sudah habis? Kekasih macam apa dirinya yang tidak tahu kondisi kekasihnya sendiri?

"Mi… ada apa?" Kyuhyun menatap Zhou Mi dengan pandangan bertanya dan khawatir. Kenapa Koalanya ini malah melamun seakan sedang menanggung beban dunia? Apa permintaannya untuk merahasiakankondisinya pada hyungdeulnya itu sangat berat?

"Tak apa-apa. Aku mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu Kui Xian. Kenapa aku mau saja mengikuti kemauan tak masuk akalmu untuk membiarkanmu tetap ikut memenuhi jadwal hari ini?"

Kyuhyun menatap lekat-lekat iris mata berwarna coklat terang yang kini tengah menunduk menatapnya. Diulurkannya sebelah tangannya untuk membelai pipi Zhou Mi.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkanku Mimi. Aku tak apa-apa. Asalkan ada Mimi di sampingku aku pasti akan kuat! Arra!"

Zhou Mi tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun. Diraihnya tangan Kyuhyun yang masih membelai pipinya dan ditundukkannya kepalanya untuk mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas.

"Ne… Arraseo.. sekarang tidurlah Kui Xian."

Hanya beberapa saat kemudian Kyuhyun telah terbuai di alam mimpi. Zhou Mi memandang sedih wajah pucat di pangkuannya itu. Apa benar keputusannya untuk menuruti kemauan Kyuhyun? Tapi bagaimana lagi? Dia tak pernah bisa menolak keinginan kekasihnya itu. Apalagi kalau dia sudah memintanya dengan pandangan memohon seperti tadi? Pikirannya terus bergulat antara menjaga janjinya pada Kyuhyun atau mengingkarinya.

.

.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka bertujuh telah sampai di tempat berlangsungnya syuting acara selanjutnya. Semua member minus Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun sudah bersiap untuk keluar dari Van yang mereka tumpangi. Mereka mulai turun satu persatu hingga hanya tersisa Hangeng, Zhou Mi dan Kyuhyun. Melihat Zhou Mi yang masih duduk di belakang, Hangeng mendekatinya dan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kenapa tak segera keluar Mimi? Kyuhyunie juga?"

"Bisa kami turun nanti saja Hangeng-ge?"

"Wae? Ada masalah? " Hangeng mulai merasa aneh dengan sikap dongsengnya yang satu ini.

"Ani… Gege bisa lihat kan kalau Kui Xian masih tidur? Aku tak tega membangunkannya! Dan melihat banyaknya fans yang menunggu di luar sana, tak mungkin aku menggendongnya kan?"

Hangeng memandang tajam ke arah Zhou Mi. Kenapa dia merasa kalau alasan yang disampaikan Zhou Mi sangat aneh? Tak tega membangunkan Kyuhyun yang tertidur? Bukannya sudah biasa ya dia membangunkan Kyuhyun yang tertidur di Van? Kenapa kali ini dia tak mau?

"Zhou Mi, Kyuhyunie kenapa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Hangeng, Zhou Mi sempat merasa blank, tapi kemudian dia langsung bisa mengendalikan pikirannya lagi. Ditampilkannya Sunshine smile miliknya. Hangeng memang memiliki firasat yang tajam. Dia langsung bisa menduga ada yang salah dengan Kyuhyun, bukannya pada dirinya.

"Ah… Biasa gege! Semalam dia main game sampai larut. Makanya sekarang dia masih ngantuk."

Hangeng hanya menjawab "Oh" walaupun sebenarnya dia masih merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh tapi ditepiskannya perasaan itu. sebelum dia keluar, Zhou Mi sempat mendengarkan pesannya.

"Menyusullah sebelum tiga puluh menit ya Mimi!"

Zhou Mi menghembuskan nafasnya lega setelah Hangeng keluar. Hampir saja ketahuan! Dipandanginya wajah Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap di pangkuannya. Biarlah dia tidur sebentar lagi pikirnya. Dibelainya rambut Kyuhyun dengan penuh rasa sayang. Dia merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya. Kyuhyun yang pengertian, mandiri, pantang menyerah, dan tentu saja sangat imut. Walaupun semua itu ditutup rapat-rapat oleh Kyuhyun dengan semua kejahilan, ketidakpedulian, dan kekeras kepalaannya. Tapi Kyuhyun tak bisa mengecohnya. Dia sendiri sudah bisa melihat seberapa besar perjuangan Kyuhyun selama ini. Dan dia akan terus berusaha untuk dapat mendukung Kyuhyun. Kapanpun, dimanapun dan dalam kondisi apapun. "Aku akan menjagamu Kui Xian!" janjinya dalam hati.

Lima belas menit kemudian Zhou Mi berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun. Ditepuknya pipi kekasihnya itu beberapa kali hingga dia terbangun.

"Bangun Kui Xian! Sudah waktunya kita masuk!" Zhou Mi berusaha membantu menegakkan tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih belum sepenuhnya sadar itu. Mata Kyuhyun masih mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha menyesuaikan dengan kondisi di sekitarnya.

"Hyungdeul yang lain dimana Mimi-ge?" tanyanya dengan suara yang masih parau.

"Semua sudah masuk ke studio. Tinggal kita yang masih ada di sini. Tadi Hangeng-ge sudah mengijinkan kita sedikit terlambat!" Zhou Mi berdiri dan mulai merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut. Kyuhyun masih duduk memperhatikan Zhou Mi, tidak berusaha merapikan bajunya yang jauh lebih kusut daripada baju Zhou Mi. "Tidak merapikan bajumu Kui Xian?" tanya Zhou Mi.

"Tidak… nanti saja di dalam sekalian ganti kostum." Kyuhyun berdiri dan menuju pintu setelah dilihatnya Zhou Mi selesai merapikan penampilannya. Dia keluar dengan hati-hati karena kepalanya masih terasa sangat pusing.

Zhou Mi yang melihat gerakan Kyuhyun yang lamban segera menyusul Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan lengannya untuk menopangnya. Kyuhyun yang biasanya akan protes jika Zhou Mi memamerkan kemesraan mereka di hadapan fans padahal bukan untuk tujuan fanservice. Tapi karena memang keadaannya yang kepayahan, dibiarkannya tangan Zhou Mi merengkuh pinggangnya.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang ganti, hampir semua member telah di make up dan mengenakan kostum yang akan dipakai nanti. Melihat mereka berdua yang baru menampakkan batang hidungnya, Wookie langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Dari mana saja Kyuhyunie? Mimi-ge? Kenapa tiba-tiba menghilang?" Henry dan Donghei yang duduk di dekat mereka langsung membuka telinga mereka lebar-lebar. Penasaran juga dengan hilangnya kedua member itu.

"Dari Van Wookie hyung. Semalam aku kelamaan main game. Jadinya tadi merasa sangat ngantuk dan tertidur. Mimi-ge menemaniku di Van." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan lancar karena dia sudah mempersiapkan jawabannya. Wookie menatap Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi. Kyuhyun masih menunduk. Sedangkan Zhou Mi mengangguk kecil tanda mengiyakan.

"Arraseo… Segeralah bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi syutingnya dimulai." Wookie meninggalkan mereka dan duduk di samping Henry. Sedangkan dua orang yang belum di make up itu langsung memposisikan dirinya di meja rias.

.

.

Te be ce

.

.

Saatnya curhat…

Sebenarnya ini fanfic pertama yang Mina buat. Tapi entah kenapa gak selesai-selesai dan akhirnya baru Mina publish sekarang. Maaf kalau membosankan.

Btw, ada yang lihat acara KIMCHI kemarin? Mina pingin banget lihat, tapi skul Mina baru ujian semester. Lagian harga tiketnya selangit gitu. Uang Mina bisa habis buat beli tiketnya.

Untuk balasan review buat fanfict Mina yang lain, ntar Mina usahain bales lewat pesan aja ya? Tapi bentar. Nunggu mpe Mina selesai ujian. Kalau sekarang ketahuan kelamaan internetan bisa kena semprot Bapak.

Hoho… segitu aja curhatannya Mina… CU di next chapter…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ketika Kyuhyunie sakit! (Chapter 2)**

.

**Pairing :: ZhouKyu**

**Cast :: Kyuhyun (Kui Xian), Zhou Mi, All SJ-M member (7 orang) **

**Genre :: Romance / Family **

**Rate :: aman….**

**Warning :: ini SJ-M dengan formasi 7 orang yang jaman dulu itu loh… dan rentang waktu untuk fict ini adalah akhir tahun 2008 saat awal-awal promosi SJ-M… fict ini mengandung SLASH jadi yang gak suka YAOI jangan paksakan untuk membaca fict ini…**

**Disclimer :: All member yang saya sebut di sini punya dirinya masing-masing, couplenya (entah siapapun pairingny), orang tuanya, keluarganya san semua ELF di seluruh dunia .**

.

.

15 menit sejak show dimulai

Kondisi Kyuhyun semakin memburuk. Apalagi tadi dia harus ikut menampilkan single mereka "U". Saat menyanyi, beberapa kali dia hampir terjatuh karena badannya yang sudah sangat lemah dan suaranya out of tone beberapa kali. Tak ada yang menyadari kesalahan yang dilakukannya karena mereka semua berkonsentrasi pada bagian mereka masing-masing. Hanya Zhou Mi yang menyadarinya karena perhatiannya terpecah antara memperhatikan Kyuhyun dan melakukan partnya.

Untung saja saat show kali ini mereka tidak harus berdiri terus-menerus seperti biasanya. Tapi mereka semua bisa duduk di kursi yang memang sudah dipersiapkan untuk mereka. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega ketika dia bisa duduk dengan nyaman di atas kursinya. Zhou Mi yang juga telah duduk di sampingnya langsung merengkuh pinggang Kyuhyun dan berbisik di telinganya. "Kui Xian, Gwechana?"

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sedikit sebagai jawabannya. Masih didengarnya Zhou Mi mengucapka "Fighting" sebelum dia kembali ke posisinya yang menghadap para penonton. Tangannya masih melingkar di pingang Kyuhyun. Penonton yang melihatnya langsung berteriak histeris melihat kedekatan mereka. Beberapa banner bertuliskan "MIXIAN is real" terlihat diacung-acungkan di tengah para penonton.

Member lain yang melihat kedekatan mereka saling bertukar pandang. Mereka mulai merasa ada yang aneh dengan mereka berdua. Jika Zhou Mi senang memperlihatkan kemesraannya dengan Kyuhyun, itu biasa bagi mereka. Yang aneh, kenapa Kyuhyun membiarkan saja kelakuan Zhou Mi saat ini. Kyuhyun kan sangat pemalu, dan dia tak suka memamerkan kemesraan jika bukan untuk fanservice yang memang kadang-kadang mereka lakukan? Ada apa ini? Pikir mereka.

Acara show dimulai beberapa saat kemudian. Seperti biasa, mereka harus memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing. Sampai bagian ini selesai Kyuhyun kelihatannya masih bisa berpartisipasi dengan baik. Dengan bahasa China yang terpatah-patah, tak ada yang sadar dengan suaranya yang melemah.

Pada bagian kedua, baik Kyuhyun maupun Zhou Mi mulai merasa cemas. Kenapa? Karena mereka harus menampilkan bakat mereka masing-masing. Zhou Mi sih tak masalah, tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

Sepertinya nasib baik sedang tak bersama mereka, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun diminta maju untuk menampilkan tarian. Kyuhyun yang tak paham dengan yang dibicarakan oleh MC, langsung menoleh pada Zhou Mi. menanyakan apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia tahu dia harus melakukan sesuatu karena semua penonton riuh meneriakkan namanya. Tapi apa yang harus ditunjukkannya. Dicondongkannya tubuhnya ke arah Zhou Mi yang wajahnya jadi sedikit pucat mendengar permintaan MC.

"Mimi-ge, aku harus melakukan apa?"

"MC memintamu untuk menampilkan sebuah tarian." Zhou Mi menjawab dengan pelan. Dilihatnya wajah Kyuhyun yang semakin pucat mendengar jawabannya.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari keadaannya yang tak memungkinkan untuk melakukan itu langsung menarik-narik baju Hangeng yang duduk di samping Siwon dari belakang. Hangeng mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kyuhyun untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh sang maknae itu.

"Hankyung-ge,aku tak bisa menari!"

"Tapi itu permintaan dari MC dan penonton."

"Ayolah gege… Lebih baik aku bernyanyi daripada harus menari. Gege, kumohon!" Kyuhyun memasang wajah memelasnya. Hangeng yang melihat wajah memelas Kyuhyun jadi tak tega karenanya.

"Ne… Ne… Akan kucoba!" Hangeng akhirnya berbicara dengan MC. MC paham dan meminta Kyuhyun maju untuk bernyanyi.

Dengan langkah yang ditegak-tegakkan Kyuhyun maju. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Pada saat menyanyi, dia sadar, dia melakukan lumayan banyak kesalahan. Tapi hanya sebatas inilah yang bisa ditunjukkannya saat ini.

Kyuhyun kembali ke tempatnya. Tenaganya sepertinya berkurang dengan drastis setelah penampilannya barusan. Dia tak menyadari kalau semua member sudah memandang khawatir padanya. Satu hal yang memenuhi otak mereka sekarang "Bagaimana bisa seorang Cho Kyuhyun melakukan begitu banyak kesalahan pada saat bernanyi? Pasti ada apa-apanya!" mereka saling bertukar pandang khawatir. Tapi tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan saat ini. Ini masih show!

Zhou Mi yang masih sibuk menjawab pertanyaan MC, tak lagi melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Karenanya Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya di paha Zhou Mi untuk meminta perhatian. Zhou Mi tahu apa yang dibutuhkan oleh Kyuhyun. Jadi dengan gerakan sekasual mungkin dia menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun yang ada di atas pahanya. Tak dipedulikannya teriakan histeris dari para KyuMi shipper yang melihat adegan ini.

Show terus berlanjut. Semua member yang sudah mulai menyadari keadaan Kyuhyun yang aneh, berusaha meminimalkan jatah Kyuhyun tampil. Karena tiap kali dia harus tampil, wajahnya terlihat semakin pucat. Penonton mungkin tak akan sadar dengan keadaannya, karena senyum masih tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun. Tapi apa yang terlihat seperti itu tak akan bisa menipu member lain yang sudah mengenalnya luar dalam.

Akhirnya show terakhir yang melelahkan ini selesai juga. Semua member SJ-M berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat pada penonton dan staff acara itu. Zhou Mi segera menarik Kyuhyun menuju ke ruang ganti. Tapi belum ada lima langkah yang mereka ambil, seorang staff memanggil Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi mendatangi orang yang memanggilnya itu setelah sebelumnya berpesan pada Kyuhyun untuk menunggunya.

Kyuhyun berdiri bersandar pada tembok sambil menunggu Zhou Mi. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya cairan hangat yang mulai menetes dari hidungnya. Diciumnya bau anyir menyeruak indera penciumannya. Dengan tangan gemetar, disentuhnya hidungnya. Dia sangat kaget mendapati cairan berwarna merah kental mulai menetes dari hidungnya. Dengan tergesa diambilnya sapu tangannya untuk menghentikan tetesan darah itu. Percuma. Darah itu tak mau berhenti.

Kyuhyun buru-buru mencari kamar mandi untuk membersihkan darah itu. Jangan sampai ada member lain yang melihatnya, apalagi Zhou Mi. Dihidupkannya kran di wastafel. Tapi sebelum dia bisa membersihkan darah yang kini juga mengotori bajunya, dia merasa sangat pusing. Seakan ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk-nusuk kepalanya. Kyuhyun terduduk dengan kedua tangan terus memegangi kepalanya yang terasa seakan mau pecah. Masih sempat didengarnya suara seseorang yang memanggil namanya ketika pandangannya menjadi gelap dan dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

Zhou Mi tidak menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun saat dia selesai berbicara dengan staff TV yang memanggilnya tadi. Diputarnya kepalanya untuk melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tapi pandangannya tetap tak menemukan sosok tinggi nan ramping itu? Kemana Kyuhyun pergi? Apa dia tak sadar dengan keadaannya yang sudah benar-benar kepayahan itu? Tiba-tiba matanya menatap sesosok orang yang mungkin tahu kemana Kyuhyun pergi. Dengan tergesa dihampirinya sosok itu.

"Maaf, apakah anda melihat kemana Kui Xian sshi pergi?" Zhou Mi bertanya pada orang yang seingatnya tadi berada tak jauh dari Kyuhyun saat dia meninggalkannya.

Orang itu nampak berfikir sebentar sebelum menjawab "Ah… Kui Xian sshi? Tadi dia terburu-buru ke kamar mandi sambil menutupi hidungnya. Apa perasaanku saja atau memang dia terlihat sangat pucat ya?"

Mendengar jawaban dari orang tersebut Zhou Mi langsung membungkukkan badannya untuk mengucapkan terima kasih dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Dibukanya pintu kamar mandi dengan keras. Darahnya seakan surut melihat pemandangan yang kini terpampang di hadapannya. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun terduduk di depan wastafel sambil kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya. Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, tubuh ringkih di hadapannya itu kini jatuh terkulai.

"Kui Xian!" jeritnya saat dengan tergesa dia menghampiri sosok kekasihnya yang kehilangan kesadaran sebelum kepalanya membentur lantai. Dipangkunya tubuh tak berdaya itu, betapa terkejutnya Zhou Mi ketika melihat tetesan darah yang masih menetes dari hidung Kyuhyun. Mukanya menjadi pucat pasi melihat kondisi kekasihnya itu.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi terbuka dengan keras. Tampak kelima member yang masih terengah-engah berdiri di depan pintu dengan ekspresi syok di wajah masing-masing.

"Apa yang terjadi Zhou Mi?" Hangeng yang pertama kali dapat menguasai dirinya langsung menghampiri Zhou Mi yang masih memangku Kyuhyun.

"Aku tak tahu."

Melihat ekspresi Zhou Mi yang benar-benar kacau, membuat Hangeng tak tega untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Biarlah urusan tanya-bertanya mereka urusi nanti. Kyuhyun lah yang harus diprioritaskan saat ini.

"Siwonnie, cepet cari manajer hyung! Kita pulang secepatnya. Henry, cari sopir. Kita bawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit! Wookie, temani Henry. Dan Donghei, temani Siwon! Kami akan membawa Kyuhyun ke ruang ganti dulu" dengan cepat Hangeng memberikan perintah pada dongsengdeulnya. Tak ada yang membantah. Mereka hanya sekedar mengangguk sebelum berlari mencari orang-orang yang dimaksud.

"Hangeng-ge?" panggil Zhou Mi pelan. Pandangannya masih belum beralih dari wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

"Ne… Mimi?" Hangeng berjongkok di hadapin Zhou Mi. Tangannya membelai rambut Kyuhyun pelan.

"Jangan ke rumah sakit. Kita bawa Kui Xian pulang ke dorm!"

Hangeng terkejut mendengar permintaan aneh Zhou Mi. Apa Zhou Mi sudah tak waras? Keadaan Kyuhyun sudah seperti ini tapi tak boleh di bawa ke rumah sakit?

"Zhou Mi! Jangan konyol! Apa kamu tak melihat bagaimana kondisi Kyuhyun? Bagaimana bisa kita membawanya pulang ke dorm?"

"Gege… Kui Xian tak suka rumah sakit."

Hangeng terdiam. Memang benar, setelah kecelakaan itu, Kyuhyun selalu menghindar dari yang namanya rumah sakit. Biasanya dokter lah yang selalu datang ke dorm.

"Arraseo… Kita bawa Kyuhyun pulang. Dan Zhou Mi pembicaraan kita belum selesai!" Hangeng bangkit. Zhou Mi berdiri sambil mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Tubuh ringkih itu terasa sangat ringan. Berat badan Kyuhyun memang berkurang banyak.

Ketika mereka sampai ke ruang ganti, terlihat member yang lain sudah ada di sana. Manager hyung mereka minta untuk menjemput dokter, sedangkan semua member pulang ke dorm. Sempat terjadi adu mulut antara Hangeng dan manager. Karena manager bersikeras ingin membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit, tapi Hangeng menolaknya. Zhou Mi diam saja melihat adu mulut itu. Dia melewati mereka dan langsung menuju van Suju M. Henry dan Ryeowook segera menyusulnya. Sedangkan Donghei dan Siwon masih menemani Hangeng untuk meyakinkan managernya.

.

.

Zhou Mi membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke ranjang dengan perlahan. Kyuhyun masih juga belum sadar. Tapi darah yang mengucur dari hidungnya sudah berhenti mengalir. Ryeowook sedang menghangatkan air untuk membersihkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Member yang lain masih di ruang tengah. Zhou Mi sedang membuka lemari dan mengambil piama untuk Kyuhyun ketika Ryeowook masuk dengan sebaskom air hangat di tangannya.

"Mimi-ge, ini airnya. Mau kubantu menyeka tubuh Kyuhyunie?" tawar Ryeowook.

"Tidak usah Li Xu-ge. Biar aku saja. Ehm… Gege bisa membuatkan bubur untuk Kui Xian? Supaya dia bisa langsung makan saat sadar nanti?"

"Tentu saja. Mimi-ge mau makan apa? Biar aku sekalian buatkan."

"Aniyo… aku sedang tak ingin makan."

Ryeowook mengangguk maklum. Dia tahu, Zhou Mi lah yang paling merasa terpukul dengan sakitnya Kyuhyun. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Zhou Mi sekarang, hanya tuhan yang tahu. Ryeowook meninggalkan kamar itu setelah sebelumnya menepuk ringan bahu Zhou Mi. "Kyuhyunie akan baik-baik saja Mimi-ge!"

.

.te be ce..

.

.

Selesai… selesai… chapter 2 nya selesai…

Seperti biasa waktunya curhat…

Masih ingat kan kalau Mina publis fict ini waktu hari Senin, dan tahu gak, sorenya Mina menemukan di tumblr ada foto Kyuhyun yang tiduran di pangkuan Mimi. Huwaaa…. Gak nyangka… adegan yang Mina tulis ternyata memang nyata walaupun pada kondisi yang berbeda… Mina masih senyum-senyum gak jelas, ketika hari Selasa Mina menemukan foto Kyumi di airport yang Kyu mindah tangan Mimi yang semula di pundaknya jadi di pinggangnya… Huwaa…. Sampai sekarang Mina masih senyum-senyum tiap kali lihat foto itu… mereka romantis banget sih. Bikin Mina iri…

Balasan review:::::

**Evil pumpkins :: **makasih reviewnya. Kyuhyun kan emang agak keras kepala dari sananya! Jadi jangan kaget… hehehe… ini udah update kan?

**Kyunnie :: **iya, Mina juga kangen ma Han-ge. Dia kan bias Mina yang keempat. Hehe.. Di sini Kyu gak Mina sengsarain. Cuma sakit biasa. Tapi hyungdeulnya yang lebay nanggepinnya.

**Kim Chaeri :: **makasih ya udah bilang fict ini bagus. Ini udah update kan?

**LittleLiappe :: **Li Unnie, silahkan nulis apapun. Ntar Mina dengerin. Ini udah lanjut. Tunggulah sekuel terakhirnya..Kwkwkw (pinjam evil smirk dari Kyuppa)

**Mrs. Zhou :: **itulah Mimi. Dia akan sangat peduli dan overprotektif pada pudlle gendutnya (hahaha)…(maaf buat semua sparkyu, Mina Cuma bercanda). Kyu nya gak papa… Cuma agak ngedrop.. ntar juga cepet sembuh kok… Iya nih phi. Mina baru males ngetik. Yang cerita the way to get your love udah Mina tulis waktu pelajaran, tinggal ngetik, tapi kok rasanya males banget. Di Leppi Mina juga masih ada sekitar fictyang terbengkalai. Males mau nglanjutin. Soalnya Mina ngrasanya gak ada yang suka ma fict buatan Mina. Mungkin gak biasa ma pair ZhouKyu kali ya?

**Youngsu0307 :: **gak liat KIMCHI juga? Wah kita senasib ya? Kenapa Mimi gak beliin obat, karena gak sempat. Bayangin aja dalam sehari ada 3 skedul di tempat yang beda-beda. Sekalipun bisa berhenti di jalan dan beli obat, bukannya member lain ntar malah jadi tahu kalau Kyu sakit. Padahal Kyu kan gak mau ada yang tahu kalau dia sakit.

**Kyuyunjae04 ::** Kyu gak main game sampai malam kok. Dia sulit bangun karena badannya yang gak sehat. Soal maen game sampai malam itu kan hanya pikiran Mimi aja. Ya… Mimi emang amat sangat menyayangi Kui Xian-NYA..

Huft… udah selesai deh reviewnya. Makasih ya yang udah mau review. GOMAWO


	3. Chapter 3

**Ketika Kyuhyunie sakit!**

.

**Pairing :: ZhouKyu / Qmi / MiXian**

**Cast :: Kyuhyun (Kui Xian), Zhou Mi, All SJ-M member (7 orang) **

**Genre :: Romance / Family **

**Rate :: aman….**

**Warning :: ini SJ-M dengan formasi 7 orang yang jaman dulu itu loh… dan rentang waktu untuk fict ini adalah akhir tahun 2008 saat awal-awal promosi SJ-M… fict ini mengandung SLASH jadi yang gak suka YAOI jangan paksakan untuk membaca fict ini…**

**Disclimer :: All member yang saya sebut di sini punya dirinya masing-masing, couplenya (entah siapapun pairingny), orang tuanya, keluarganya san semua ELF di seluruh dunia .**

.

.

Dokter datang tak lama kemudian. Dia langsung menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan memeriksa keadaannya. Semua member pun ikut menemaninya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok?" tanya Hangeng pada dokter itu. Zhou Mi masih terus melakukan aksi tutup mulutnya. Dia hanya duduk di samping Kyuhyun dan terus menggenggam tangannya. Pandangannya tak pernah teralih dari wajah pucat Kyuhyun.

"Uhm… Dia kolaps. Tubuhnya masih belum sepenuhnya pulih dan dia terlalu memforsir tenaganya untuk bekerja. Harusnya dia masih banyak beristirahat bukannya bekerja keras seperti sekarang. Dan tolong awasi dia saat minum obat. Kalau dia sampai tidak meminum obat lagi seperti hari ini, keadaannya bisa lebih gawat dari ini." Urai dokter itu.

"Tidak minum obat?" Hangeng bertanya pada dokter itu walaupun pandangannya terarah pada Zhou Mi.

"Ya. Kondisi tubuhnya akan menurun drastis seperti sekarang kalau dia tidak minum obat. Karena obat yang dia minum salah satunya adalah multivitamin dengan dosis yang lumayan tinggi."

"Arraseo. Bisa tolong beritahu saya dimana saya bisa membeli obat untuk Kyuhyunie."

"Ne". dokter itu menuliskan resep obat Kyuhyun dan menuliskan alamat dimana mereka bisa membelinya. Hangeng langsung meminta Henry dan Siwon pergi mencari obat untuk Kyuhyun.

Begitu memasuki kamar Kyuhyun, Hangeng langsung menarik Zhou Mi berdiri dan memukul pria itu dengan keras. Menerima pukulan yang begitu keras, tubuh Zhou Mi langsung tersungkur membentur tembok dan bibirnya pecah mengeluarkan darah. Zhou Mi tak mencoba untuk membela diri. Dalam pikirannya dialah yang yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun sakit sampai seperti ini. Dialah yang salah. Dia yang teledor dalam menjaga Kyuhyun. Dia yang tak menyadari obat Kyuhyun yang telah habis. Dia yang mau saja menuruti permintaan gila Kyuhyun. Dia memang layak mendapatkan pukulan dari Hangeng. "Gege, pukul aku lagi!" pintanya.

Hangeng sudah bersiap akan memukul Zhou Mi lagi, tapi Ryeowook dan Donghei sudah buru-buru menahan tubuh Hangeng. Mereka tak mau melihat pertengkaran di saat Kyuhyun masih belum sadar dari pingsannya.

"Hankyung hyung, hentikan! Memukul Mimi-ge tak akan membuat Kyuhyun sadar! Lagipula dengarkan dulu alasana Mimi-ge! Kenapa langsung memukulnya?" Wookie berusaha menenangkan Hangeng.

"Tak apa Li Xu-ge. Aku memang pantas mendapatkannya."

"Wookie, kau dengarkan! Dia tak keberatan dipukul!" Hangeng masih ingin memukul Zhou Mi.

"DIAM! Mimi-ge tutup mulut! Hankyung hyung dinginkan kepalamu. Jangan bertengkar sekarang. Apa kalian tak bisa lihat keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang? Kenapa kalian malah bertengkar di saat Kyuhyunie masih belum sadar?" Donghei berteriak untuk menghentikan pertengkaran kedua hyungnya itu. Matanya sudah merah menahan air mata. "Kyuhyunie tak akan senang jika dia mendengar kalian bertengkar. Mungkin dia memang masih belum sadar. Tapi mungkin saja dia masih bisa mendengar apa yang kita katakan. Jadi jangan bertengkar!" Donghei terduduk sambil memeluk lututnya dan menangis. Wookie yang juga sudah menangis memeluk Donghei.

Zhou Mi bangkit dan berlutut di samping ranjang Kyuhun. "Kui Xian, ayo bangunlah! Kamu sudah tidur cukup lama. Apa kamu tak merindukan kami semua?" Zhou Mi membelai rambut Kyuhyun. Matanya sudah merah menahan tangis. Dia paling tak suka melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Dia lebih memilih melihat Kyuhyun yang ngambek ataupun marah daripada harus melihat Kyuhyun yang tak sadarkan diri seperti ini.

"Kyuhyunie… Kenapa kamu tak bilang kalau kamu tak sehat? Kenapa tetap memaksakan diri untuk tetap bekerja? Apa kamu tak tahu kalau kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu?" Wookie menangis di sisi Kyuhyun yang lain. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun. Berharap Kyuhyun segera sadar.

"Zhou Mi, sejak kapan Kyunie sakit?" Hangeng bertanya pada Zhou Mi. Dia masih merasa marah dengan dongsengnya yang satu itu.

"Kui Xian sudah merasa tak enak badan sejak pagi. Obatnya sudah habis dan dia belum sempat membeli lagi. Aku sudah memintanya untuk tak mengikuti jadwal hari ini. Tapi dia tak mau mendengarnya. Dia malah membuatku berjanji untuk menyembunyikan keadaannya pada gege semua dengan syarat dia akan bilang jika keadaannya memburuk. Saat tidur di mobil van tadi, sebenarnya bukan karena dia mengantuk karena main game terlalu lama. Tapi karena keadaannya memburuk. Tapi dia tetap memaksa untuk tampil, dan aku dengan begitu bodohnya masih mengikuti keinginannya."

"Kenapa kamu tak bilang apa-apa pada kami? Leeteuk hyung sudah menitipkan magnae kesayangannya padaku, dan aku tak bisa menjaganya."

"Mianhe gege. Jeongmal mianhe. Aku tak bisa mengingkari janjiku pada Kui Xian."

Setelah itu semua diam. Larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Masing-masing dari mereka merasa bersalah dengan kolapsnya Kyuhyun. Mereka sadar, kesalahan bukan hanya pada Zhou Mi yang tak memberitahu member yang lain tentang keadaan Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya, tapi mereka juga salah. Karena kesibukan mereka akhir-akhir ini mereka kurang memperhatikan keadaan magnae mereka. Padahal kalau mereka mau memperhatikan, Kyuhyun sudah mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak sehat sejak kemarin. Tak lama kemudian Siwon dan Henry pulang. Mereka ikut berdiam di kamar Kyuhyun. Menunggu magnae kesayangan mereka sadar. Tapi karena mereka juga lelah dengan kegiatan mereka seharian ini, mereka semua tertidur kecuali Zhou Mi yang masih setia menunggu di samping Kyuhyun.

Zhou Mi juga sudah hampir tertidur ketika didengarnya suara erangan Kyuhyun. Digenggamnya tangan kekasihnya itu untuk menenangkannya. Sebelah tangannya terus membelai rambut Kyuhyun. Tak lama kemudian, tak terdengar suara erangan lagi dari mulut Kyuhyun. Zhou Mi menghembuskan nafas lega melihat Kyuhyun sudah tenang lagi. Diletakkannya kepalanya di samping tangan Kyuhyun. Diciumnya tangan itu pelan.

"Mimi…" terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang memanggilnya dengan lirih. Zhou Mi langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Dilihatnya kekasihnya itu yang kini sudah sadar.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Kui Xian?" Zhou Mi mendekatkan telinganya ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Aku haus."

Zhou Mi buru-buru menuangkan air ke gelas. Untung saja tadi Ryeowook sudah berinisiatif menyediakan air minum di kamar ini.

Dibantunya Kyuhyun untuk duduk tegak. Agak sulit. Karena Kyuhyun benar-benar lemah. Akhirnya dia duduk di belakang Kyuhyun dan menopang tubuh lemah Kyuhyun dari belakang. Disandarkannya tubuh Kyuhyun di dadanya. Setelah Zhou Mi merasa posisi Kyuhyun sudah cukup nyaman dibantunya Kyuhyun untuk minum. Tapi baru satu tegukan, Kyuhyun sudah terbatuk-batuk dengan keras.

"Kui Xian, gwechana?" Zhou Mi semakin khawatir melihat Kyuhyun yang masih terbatuk.

"Gwechana Mimi-ge." Tangan Kyuhyun hendak meraih gelas itu tapi Zhou Mi tak membiarkannya. Dibantunya Kyuhyun minum lagi. Syukurlah kali ini Kyuhyun tak apa-apa.

Kyuhyun menjauhkan mulutnya dari gelasnya ketika dia sudah merasa cukup minum. Zhou Mi memahami maksud Kyuhyun dan meletakkan kembali gelas itu ke meja.

"Mau makan Kui Xian? Li Xu-ge sudah membuatkan bubur. Kamu belum makan sejak siang kan? Tadi siang pun kamu hanya makan beberapa suap." Tawar Zhou Mi.

"Aniyo. Aku tak lapar." Suara Kyuhyun semakin terdengar lirih.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah! Aku akan menjagamu." Zhou Mi sudah hampir merebahkan tubuh Kyuhyun ketika didengarnya lagi suara Kyuhyun.

"Bisakah seperti ini saja gege? Aku ingin tidur dalam pelukanmu."

"Uhm… Sebentar. Kuatur dulu supaya posisimu lebih nyaman."

Zhou Mi mengangkat tubuh ke Kyuhyun agar lebih ke tengah. Menumpuk beberapa bantal untuk jadi tempat sandarannya dan menarik Kyuhyun untuk bersandar padanya. Dilingkarkannya lengannya pada pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Hmm… nyaman sekali Mimi." Kyuhyun sedikit menggeliat dan meletakkan pipinya di dada Zhou Mi. Dia bisa mendengarkan detak jantung kekasihnya itu. Suara yang sangat disukainya dibandingkan semua musik di dunia.

"Sekarang tidurlah!"

.

.

Hari sudah pagi ketika Hangeng membuka matanya. Dia mengucek-ucek matanya yang masih sedikit terpejam. Dilihatnya member lain yang masih tidur. Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba menggerogotinya lagi, bagaimana kalau Kyuhyun sadar pada saat mereka semua masih tidur dan tak mendengar jika Kyuhyun memanggil mereka. 'aku benar-benar hyung yang tak berguna' sesalnya.

Dialihkannya pandangannya ke arah ranjang. Dia sangat terkejut saat melihat dua orang yang tidur di atasnya. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat damai. Apa magnae kecil mereka memang sudah besar dan sudah tak membutuhkan hyungdeulnya lagi jika sudah ada Zhou Mi di sisinya? Dihapuskannya pikiran buruk itu. Mau sudah besar atau tidak, Kyuhyun tetap magnae kesayangan mereka semua. Dan sebagai hyung, mereka akan terus menjaganya.

Hangeng bangun dan bergegas ke dapur. Daripada memikirkan yang tidak-tidak lebih baik dia ke dapur untuk membuatkan member yang lain makanan. Semalam mereka semua tertidur tanpa ada sedikitpun makanan yang memasuki perut mereka. Pasti semua akan merasa sangat lapar saat bangun nanti.

Dugaan Hangeng terbukti benar. Belum selesai dia memasak, satu persatu member sudah datang ke dapur dengan wajah yang terlihat kecapekan dan kantung mata yang tebal di bawah matanya.

"Capek dongsengdeul?" tanya Hangeng pada dongsengnya.

"Ne hyung. Bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyunie? Maaf tadi malam aku ketiduran."

"Sudah lebih baik mungkin. Aku juga ketiduran semalam. Sepertinya hanya Zhou Mi yang terus menungguinya."

"Ya… Mereka berdua masih tidur dengan lelapnya. Aku tak tega untuk membangunkan mereka."

"Biarkan saja dulu. Sebentar lagi Zhou Mi pasti bangun. Kita sisihkan saja makan pagi untuknya."

"Hyung, aku akan buatkan bubur lagi untuk Kyuhyunie ya? Buburnya yang semalam pasti sudah tak enak. Dibuang saja!"

"Ya Wookie. Tapi makanlah dulu! Cukup Kyuhyunie saja yang sakit, jangan sampai ada yang sakit lagi!"

Mereka berlima makan dalam diam. Masih memikirkan kondisi magnae mereka yang kolaps. Tiba-tiba Wookie bertanya pada Hangeng. "Hyung, sudah menelepon Teuki hyung untuk memberi tahu keadaan Kyuhyunie?"

"Belum. Apa kita harus memberitahunya? Nanti Teuki hyung malah panik kalau tahu keadaan Kyuhyunie." Semua member setuju dengan perkataan Hangeng. Teuki hyung memang over protektif pada Kyuhyun setelah kecelakaan itu.

"Tapi bagaimana tanggapan Teuki hyung jika manager meneleponnya dan kita malah tak mengatakan apa-apa? Pasti dia akan marah besar."

"Benar juga. Bagaimana ini?"

"Kita telepon saja kalau Kyuhyun sudah sadar. Biar nanti Kyuhyunie bicara dengan Teuki hyung. Jadi Teuki hyung tak akan terlalu panik."

Semua mengangguk setuju dengan usulan terakhir itu. Kalau Kyuhyun bisa bicara pada Leeteuk pasti Leeteuk tak akan terlalu khawatir. Mereka mengakhiri acara makan itu dengan cepat dan kembali berkumpul di kamar mixian kecuali Wookie yang masih menyiapkan bubur untuk Kyuhyun.

Hangeng langsung mendekati Kyuhyun yang masih tertidur dalam dekapan Zhou Mi. Disentuhnya dahi Kyuhyun. Sudah tak sepanas tadi malam. Hangeng menghembuskan nafas lega. Setidaknya dia sudah tidak demam.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya dengan perlahan ketika dirasakannya sebuah tangan menyentuh dahinya dengan lembut.

"Hangeng-ge?" katanya pelan.

"Sudah bangun Kyuhyunnie?" Hangeng tak jadi meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan malah duduk di kursi di samping ranjang Kyuhyun.

"Ne Han-ge!" Kyuhyun sudah hampir menggerakkan tubuhnya saat disadarinya ada lengan kokoh yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya untuk melihat wajah orang yang memeluknya walaupun dia sudah tahu siapa orang itu. "Dia benar-benar memelukku semalaman!" pikirnya dalam hati.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kyuhyunie? Masih pusing? Atau apa?" Hangeng bertanya penuh kecemasan pada Kyuhyun.

"Sudah lebih baik Han-ge! Tapi kepalaku masih pusing dan badanku terasa sangat lemas!"

"Tentu saja! Kamu tidak meminum obat! Padahal dalam obatmu ada multivitamin dosis tinggi. Akan sangat hebat sekali jika kamu tidak kolaps. Kenapa kamu tidak bilang pada kami kalau obatmu sudah habis Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya karena teguran Hangeng. Dia sadar. Dia salah. Dia menyembunyikan hal penting dari hyungdeulnya dan malah membuat mereka semua khawatir.

"Mianhe. Jeongmal Mianhe. Aku tak ingin merepotkan hyungdeul. Hyungdeul kan juga kelelahan karena jadwal kita yang padat!"

"Tak ada yang merasa direpotkan Kyuhyunie!" terdengar suara sahutan dari arah pintu. Terlihat Wookie dan Donghei masuk dengan nampan berisi makanan di tangan masing-masing.

"Kami tak pernah merasa kamu repotkan Kyu! Kami senang jika kamu mau membagi bebanmu dengan kami." Wookie meletakkan nampan makanan itu di meja dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Kamu tak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya kami saat melihatmu pingsan semalam! Jangan membuat kami khawatir lagi!" Donghei juga mulai mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aish hyung! Rambutku jadi berantakan!" Kyuhyun cemberut dengan ulah kedua hyungnya yang menghancurkan rambutnya yang memang sudah hancur karena baru bangun tidur.

"Kami sudah hampir membawa gege ke rumah sakit jika Mimi-ge tak berkeras membawa gege pulang! Mimi-ge yang paling khawatir! Gege tahu?" Henry yang baru masuk ruangan bersama Siwon ikut bicara.

Kyuhyun mengangguk tanda dia paham. Dia memang sudah membuat kekasihnya khawatir.

"Mianhe… Jeongmal Mianhe! Aku benar-benar tak berguna. Selalu saja membuat hyungdeul repot dan khawatir. Mianhe." Kyuhyun semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Jangan meminta maaf lagi Kui Xian! Aku juga salah. Mau saja menuruti semua keinginanmu!" Zhou Mi yang telah terbangun ikut meramaikan pembicaraan itu.

"Mimi! Ini bukan salahmu." Kyuhyun tak terima jika Zhou Mi ikut menyalahkan dirinya karena lalai menjaganya.

"Tidak! Aku juga ikut andil dalam hal ini. Kalau aku tak mengikuti keinginanmu untuk menepati semua jadwal kita, kamu pasti tak akan kolaps." Zhou Mi tetap bersikukuh dengan pendapatnya.

Kyuhyun dan Zhou Mi saling menatap tajam karena tak terima dengan pendapat satu sama lain.

"Sudah… sudah… jangan di bahas lagi! Yang penting sekarang Kyuhyunie sudah sadar dan keadaannya juga jauh lebih baik." Hangeng menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap penuh perhatian ke arah Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun, jangan menyembunyikan apapun lagi dari kami! Apapun yang kamu rasakan, katakanlah! Kami semua adalah hyungmu. Kami tak akan pernah merasa direpotkan jika itu memang untuk kebaikanmu. Arraseo?"

"Ne. Arraseo Han-ge!" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Dan Zhou Mi, aku tahu kamu ingin selalu menyenangkan hati Kyuhyun. Tapi bukan begini caranya. Jika melakukan sesuatu yang tidak benar seperti ini, jangan menurutinya. Kamu adalah kekasihnya, orang yang paling dekat dengannya, harusnya kamu tahu apa yang paling baik untuknya."

Zhou Mi mengangguk. Dia tahu kata-kata Hangeng benar apa adanya. Dia memang tak bisa selamanya menuruti begitu saja semua keinginan Kyuhyun. Kadang dia harus menolak apa yang diinginkan oleh kekasihnya itu jika yang diinginkannya tidak baik untuknya.

"Sekarang, telepon Teukie hyung. Beritahukan kondisimu." Hangeng menyodorkan handphone Kyuhyun yang telah tersambung ke nomor Leeteuk.

"Yah… Selamat mendengarkan kuliah pagi hari." Gumam Kyuhyun. Semua member yang di sana tertawa mendengarnya. Memang, sebentar lagi dipastikan Kyuhyun akan mendapatkan kuliah gratis dari sang leader. Semua tersenyum melihat kondisi Kyuhyun. Dia memang belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Tapi melihatnya yang telah bisa mengeluarkan komentar konyol bisa dijadikan pertanda kalau dia tak akan terlalu lama sakit. Segeralah sembuh our beloved magnae.

.

.

End…

.

.

Tamat… tamat… akhirnya tamat juga walaupun akhirnya sepertinya agak menggantung…

Saatnya curhat tentang pair Qmi lagi…

Kemarin Mina kan download perform SJM yang di China Dream Show, di sana ada lumayan banyak Qmi scene yang mbuat Mina mupeng. Yang paling Mina perhatiin itu waktu perform lagu "perfection", di bagian yang Zhou Mi nyanyi nada tinggi itu, kalau biasanya, sebelum jalan ke depan Zhou Mi menghadap samping. Tapi di sini dia menghadap belakang, dan walaupun Cuma beberapa detik, sempat ada adegan pandang-memandang antara Kyu dan Mimi. Woi sadar… kalian masih di panggung..

Ada juga yang waktu Mimi nggandeng tangannya Kyu buat ngajak dia ke belakang. Atau saat bicara, Kyu mandangnya Zhou Mi dengan pandangan yang bisa melelhkan hati Mina dengan seketika. Dan yang jelas, di acara ini mereka kelihatan teramat sangat adorable. Apalagi Kyuhyun. Outfitnya sangan appealing. Dan wajahnya, maaf. Untuk sekali ini Mina gak mengatakan Kyu tampan, tapi lebih cenderung "cantik". andaikan dikasih wig, pastinya cewek asli akan kalah cantik ma Kyu.

Balasan review2 ::

**LittleLiape :: **ini udah lanjut. Makasih dah review. Btw, Kyu sakitnya gak lama kok. Dia kan gampang sakit, tapi juga cepet (dengan sedikit dipaksakan) sembuh..

**Kyunnie ::** hoho… makasih banget udah mau nunggu fict gaje buatan Mina. Mina jadi merasa tersanjung dan semangat buat tetep nulis…

**Evil pumpkins ::** iya kan… iya kan… si Mimi meluk pinggangnya Kyu di bandara. Tapi Kyu nya malah ogah… huh… gak asik ih Kyu…

**Maknaelovers ::** bener… Kyu tidur di pangkuan Mimi. Mina juga pingin tidur di pangkuannya Mimi…. (dibantai Honeys)…Mina kemarin nyarinya di tumblr. Tinggal masukin kata kunci "Qmi"

**Yongsu0307 ::** Hidung Kyu mpe keluar darah karena suhu tubuhnya naik. Menurut pengalaman Mina (adek Mina maksudnya), kalau kecapekan dikit aja dia udah langsung mimisan. .. gambarnya lihat di tumblr… dicari aja.. ntar pasti ketemu.

**Kim Ryesha ::** gak papa. Sekarang kan udah mau review.. member yang lain gak ada yang sadar karena Kyu kan memang dari sononya punya kulit yang paling putih dan cenderung pucat. Jadi kalau bukan orang yang benar-benar memperhatikannya, dia gak akan sadar kalau Kyu lebih pucat dari biasanya. Begitu… dan karena masing-masing member juga kecapekan, mereka gak begitu merhatiin perubahan kulit Kyu.

**Evilfishy ::** iya panggil Unnie saja. Saya kan memang sudah tua. Ha..ha.. suka pair mixian juga ya? Akhirnya ketemu sesama mixian shipper.. Kyu kelihatan lemah? Bukannya lebih tepat kalau dibilang dia lebih kelihatan kekanak-kanakan dan bertingkah sesuai umurnya? Soalnya kalau Mina lihat, kalau kegiatan di SJ Kyu itu kelihatan lebih dewasa. Dan senyumnya di sana beda ma senyumnya saat promosi SJM. Di SJM kadang dia kelihatan lebih lepas. Tapi itu Cuma menurut Mina

**Mrs. Zhou ::** hu uh… Kyu kecapekan banget.. baca fict Qmi yang inggris? Bener-bener butuh usaha keras, vocabnya banyak yang sulit, jadinya bacanya sambil ngedepin kamus..

Huhuhu… maaf kalau curhatnya kepanjangan. Bagi yang gak minat baca di skip aja. Sekali lagi, makasih semuanya buat yang udah mau mbaca fict gaje dari Mina..


End file.
